Light in the Darkness
by silver-saurian
Summary: Rin has just been killed, and Black Haru comes out at the tinest things. Thats were Ari comes in. Shes just moved to town, and Haru has got his eye on her, but then so does Black Haru. Will Ari bring B. Haru to light? Or will he shove her into darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I as in I the silver-saurian, do not own, did not own, and never will own Fruits Basket. Although I am a devoted fan. If I did own it, I wouldn't be stuck posting my stories her huh? Anyhoo, I do own Ari, but not the Kamikaras, they are owned by Lola-Gurl, who suggested I us them for the 'bad guys' through my very best friend Lupine-eyes. So Hope you like!  
  
Chapter 1: A Time to Die.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hatsuharu Sohma sat in the dark alley, with the dieing Rin in his arms. "Rin... No, please." He sobbed, the rain streaking down his cheeks, mingling with his tears. "Don't die on me, don't. You can't."  
  
Rin smiled, then winced in pain. "Its okay, really. It's all right. Everything will be okay. Everyone has a proper time to die. And Haru, if I do, just now, promise me." She stopped to breath. "Promise me, you'll move on with your life. Find happiness, without me."  
  
"No, no Rin, you won't die! Don't talk like that! Please! Don't die on me!" Haru sobbed. "I'll never let you die."  
  
"Promise Me!" Rin yelled. "Please, Haru, please." She smiled at him, her chocolate eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I promise." Haru said disconsolately, a grim smile on his face, his eyes also filled with tears.  
  
Rin sighed. "Excellent." She closed her eyes one final time. "Goodbye Haru, ... my love." she smiled peacefully as her soul was stripped from her body.  
  
"Rin..." Haru whispered, then shouted. "RIN! No!" He sat in the alley, holding the soulless shell that had once been his lover. "Rin, no." he sobbed, remembering her. Then, he dropped the husk of Rin, quickly changing Black. "I'll avenge you." He whispered, a malicious grin etched into his face.  
  
************************************************************************ About, 500 miles, maybe more away, in Northern Japan, Arimiki Katsuma woke up from a deep slumber. She checked the clock '2:00?' she thought. 'Man, these weird dreams have got to stop.' She pushed her bleached hair out of her face, and fell back on her bed, already asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Haru was chasing the man who killed Rin through the streets, being careful so he wouldn't be found out. The goon finally stopped in another dark alleyway, where his buddies were. Haru sneaked up on them, and heard the man was joking about the kill he just made. Ever so quietly, he slid a knife out of his pocket, and in a flash of white, had killed every guy in the alley. "Kamikara scum." He spat "Now who's laughing?" he said with a grin as he flew off into the night.  
  
He turned his face to the sky, feeling the rain fall upon his face as he ran towards Shigure's house. "You were right Rin!" He laughed. "Everyone has a time to die. And it was just theirs." He laughed evilly, and continued running.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Silver: Well, did you like it? I certainly hope so. Please review, anything will be helpful, as this is my first story... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm so sad to say, I do not own Fruits Baskets. sigh But I will some day!  
  
_A/n: Sorry to those of you who like Rin, but it is essential for her to die in order for the plot to work out.  
_  
Chapter 2  
  
Haru woke up the next morning, with his hands reminiscent of blood still on his hands. Rin's and Kamakara Henchmen's. "Oh my god! What have I done!" He whispered and he ran to the bathroom to wash his hands. After the tedious work of scrubbing his hands, he ran back to his room and put on his school uniform, that he hated with a passion. That done, he rushed downstairs for breakfast.  
  
At the table sat Kyo and Yuki, who surprisingly enough, were fighting again. "Shut up you idiot Rat!" Kyo yelled chucking a plate at Yuki in frustration. Yuki calmly caught it and placed it back on the table.  
  
Shigure who just walked in the room whined at Toru. "Toru, Kyo and Yuki are throwing our precious china at each other!"  
  
"You're supposed to be the adult!" Kyo yelled back. "Handle it yourself!" Toru then calmly walked into the room. Haru smiled, Kyo was comical when he was irritated. "What are you smiling about?" Kyo asked. "Today's your first day at school." Haru looked at him. No one but him knew that Rin was dead.  
  
"I was just thinking how nice it would be to be in school with you. Cat- Lover." Haru smiled, shoving a sausage into his mouth. Kyo just growled at him.  
  
"Speaking of that, have any of you seen Rin? Haru?" Shigure asked, as Haru got up, his face dark. 'I will not turn dark.' Haru thought as he ran out the door to school. 'I will not turn dark!'  
  
"I hope he's okay!" Toru said looking at Haru's retreating back. Momiji walked up to her, looking worried.  
  
"He'll be okay. I know." Momiji said, as he set out to school.  
  
Haru raced to school, while he was running, thoughts couldn't go into his head, and he wouldn't turn Black. He reached school early walked to class 1-B, and sat down at his desk. About 5 minutes later, Momiji arrived. "Good Morning Haru!" he said, sitting down next to him.  
  
"And what is just so good about it?" Haru asked, getting annoyed with everything.

"Are you okay?" Momiji asked, sounding concerned. Haru was just about to answer scathingly when the bell rang, and the teacher walked in.  
  
"Good Morning class! I am Miss Hatsumi. Now, lets go around and introduce ourselves." The did a few other stupid activities as the day went on, and Haru remanded silent. The next few weeks went on like that, with the exception of homework. It was piled on. 'Great.' Haru thought. 'Just what I need.' But his grades were good, and he made a few friends.  
  
But then, on the second week, on Wednesday, something happened, something that changed Haru's life. Or someone, more truthfully.  
  
"Class, We have a new student today. She comes to use all the way from Aomori! So lets give a warm Kaiwaia High welcome to Miss Arimiki Katsuma!" Miss Hatsumi said smiling at the class, and a girl walked into the room, smiling at everyone.  
  
"Its Ari for short." She said her turquoise eyes twinkling in the artificial light.  
  
"Miss Katsuma, please sit in the chair next to the boy with the white hair." Miss H said pointing to the desk. Ari obliged, sitting down next to Haru.  
  
"I'm Haru." Haru said, holding out his had. "Haru Sohma."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Haru Sohma." Ari said, smiling at him. 'The pleasures all mine.' Haru thought. He looked at her again. 'hey, her smile looks like Rin's..." He blushed a little.  
  
"And I'm Momiji!" Momiji said from the other side of Haru. Ari giggled.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Class, now bring out your homework from yesterday." Miss H said. Haru groaned, even when a new kid arrived, she still didn't forget about homework.  
  
Silver: 2nd Chapter Finished! Yeh! Well, Review, please!


End file.
